Dynamoelectric machines, such as generators and motors, have a rotor and a stator. An air gap is maintained between the rotor and the stator, the stator conventionally comprising windings surroundings the rotor. The windings generate heat and usually must be cooled.
In addition, the machine conventionally is encased within a housing or frame and other mounting components. A flux path is created circumferentially about the stator windings. Attempts often are made to define or "guide" the magnetic flux through a particularly desired path.
Heretofore, cooling of the stator windings and direction of the flux path have been two different problems approached in separate manners. This often results in an unduly number of parts for the machine which would include various components defining cooling passages about the stator as well as additional components to direct or define the flux path.
This invention is directed to such a dynamoelectric machine in which an integral magnetic isolation and cooling system is employed.